


Balancing Act

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [37]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, The Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara can't push much harder





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 16 February 2018
> 
> Prompt: Balance

It was a balancing act, dancing on the blade’s edge.

She couldn’t afford time to sleep.

Something might go unnoticed, resulting in a world lost, an advantage missed.

Then again, she also had to rest. Too often she’d found herself snapping awake, having to scroll back through data, trying to recognize what she’d seen, what she’d missed.

When she pushed too hard, Shepard would as well. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” she’d say.

By the goddess, Shepard needed rest more than she.

Liara was balanced on the point of a knife.

And it was slowly working its way into her.


End file.
